


even geniuses need sleep

by imposterhuman



Series: winteriron week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, Laboratories, M/M, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Winteriron Week 2019, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Bucky was stunned by his boyfriend’s genius. And a little concerned, too; the bags under Tony’s eyes were looking dangerously dark. Even geniuses needed to sleep sometimes. “When’s the last time you slept, baby?”“Wonderful question,” said Tony.“Are you going to answer it?”“I hate pop quizzes,” Tony grumbled. “Especially ones I don’t expect.” He giggled to himself. “Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!”“Okay, Tones,” Bucky said, herding his boyfriend towards the door. He started reciting movie quotes around hour fifty of no sleep. “Let’s go upstairs.”





	even geniuses need sleep

**Author's Note:**

> for the winteriron week prompt "you done yet?"
> 
> this week is all fluff and thats that
> 
> enjoy!

“Tony,” Bucky said carefully, navigating to the center of his boyfriend’s lab. “What happened here?

Tony turned to him, grinning like a maniac. There was soot smudged on his cheeks and oil in his hair. He looked adorable, though he’d hate to hear it. He also looked a bit like the Energizer bunny on crack, which Bucky would definitely take the opportunity to tease him about later. “Science!” he exclaimed, all but skipping around the lab.

“Can you be more specific?” Bucky poked at something with his toe, hoping it wouldn’t explode. Things in Tony’s vicinity had a tendency to blow up more than was strictly normal.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I was drinking coffee and then I ran out,” he explained. “So I thought I could teach DUM-E to make coffee. Of course, DUM-E is a travesty and cannot do useful tasks-”

“You love him,” Bucky pointed out.

“Irrelevant. He broke my coffee machine.”

Bucky turned to look at DUM-E, who was chirping happily in the corner. Other than the dunce cap, he looked perfectly normal. “When I broke your coffee machine, you made me sleep on the couch for three days!” he hissed. “How come DUM-E gets away with just the dunce cap?”

“Also irrelevant,” Tony waved a hand. “Besides, I came and slept on the couch with you, so stop complaining. You’re interrupting my science.”

“You still haven’t explained what you’re doing,” Bucky said.

“Oh! I tried to make a bot to make me coffee, because DUM-E is a mess,” Tony continued, pacing around. Miraculously, he didn't trip on the scraps that littered the floor. “Only, I got distracted by the potential applications of nanobots in medicine.”

“How are those related?”

“They’re not,” Tony blinked owlishly.

Once again, Bucky was stunned by his boyfriend’s genius. And a little concerned, too; the bags under Tony’s eyes were looking dangerously dark. Even geniuses needed to sleep sometimes. “When’s the last time you slept, baby?”

“Wonderful question,” said Tony.

“Are you going to answer it?”

“I hate pop quizzes,” Tony grumbled. “Especially ones I don’t expect.” He giggled to himself. “ _ Nobody  _ expects the Spanish Inquisition!”

“Okay, Tones,” Bucky said, herding his boyfriend towards the door. He started reciting movie quotes around hour fifty of no sleep. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

“But… science!” Tony looked utterly heartbroken at the thought of leaving his lab. 

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly. “Ten more minutes,” he caved at the sight of Tony’s puppy dog eyes. He knew that Tony wasn’t  _ actually  _ going to get anything done; it was far more likely that he was going to doodle nonsense for the ten minutes. It made him more amenable to sleeping, though, and Bucky would take his wins where he could get them. 

Tony kissed him on the cheek and bounced away. “Love you!” he called over his shoulder. He went straight to his workbench, humming Disney songs under his breath. 

Bucky revised his estimate; Disney songs were at least hour sixty. 

He grabbed a tennis ball to play fetch with DUM-E while he waited. Tony appeared to be drawing the plans for a giant animatronic dinosaur. Bucky was fairly certain he didn’t want to know. 

By minute seven, Tony’s eyes were drooping.

“You done yet?” asked Bucky.

Tony lifted his head to glare weakly. “With another hour, I could perfect this,” he wheedled, walking to the sofa where Bucky was sitting and collapsing on him. 

“I know, doll,” Bucky soothed, carefully lifting his boyfriend. He kissed Tony’s forehead lightly. “Let’s get you to bed. Your designs will still be here in the morning.”

“Fine,” Tony grumbled. He shifted in Bucky’s arms, getting comfortable and closing his eyes. “But you should know that I object. Strongly.”

“Noted,” Bucky smiled softly as Tony started to snore.

Bucky could hear JARVIS and DUM-E shutting down the lab behind them as he carried his sleeping boyfriend up to their bed to get some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> hit me up on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
